Typically, the installation of new devices within a network has previously relied on either, or a combination of, pre-install propagation modeling and post install review of system performance data, sometimes hours, days, or even weeks after the installer has left the area. While both of such techniques and combinations thereof are useful in their own right and do provide value, they do not provide the real time definitive feedback desired by install crews to fix issues while on-site, in order to thereby avoid costly return visits.
While various methodologies have been developed for the installation of network enabled devices, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.